Conventionally, a card reader structured to read magnetic data on a card and/or record magnetic data on a card has been widely utilized. The card reader is, for example, mounted on an automatic teller machine which is installed in a financial institution or the like. In the financial institutions in which the card reader is utilized, a so-called “skimming” has been conventionally a serious problem. In skimming, a criminal attaches a magnetic head to an inserting portion for a card of an automatic teller machine to illegally acquire magnetic data of a card by using the magnetic head. In order to prevent the problem, a card reader provided with a structure for preventing illegal acquisition of magnetic data through a magnetic head for skimming (hereinafter, referred to as a “skimming magnetic head”) has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3806271).
The card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature is provided with a pair of take-in rollers for taking a card into the card reader and for ejecting the card from an inside of the card reader. In the card reader, a pair of the take-in rollers is stopped or reversed in the middle of taking a card into the card reader by a pair of the take-in rollers and in the middle of ejecting the card from the inside of the card reader by the take-in rollers. Therefore, in the card reader, a feeding speed of a card is largely varied at the time of a taking-in operation of a card and an ejecting operation of the card. Accordingly, in the card reader, even when a skimming magnetic head is attached to an insertion portion for a card, it is difficult that significant magnetic data are acquired by using the skimming magnetic head at the time of a taking-in operation of a card and an ejecting operation of the card. In other words, in the card reader, the skimming at the time of a taking-in operation of a card and an ejecting operation of the card can be prevented.
In the card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, when an ejecting operation of a card by a pair of the take-in rollers has finished, a tip end side of a card protrudes from a card slot (insertion-and-ejection port for a card) to the outside of the card reader in a state that a rear end side of the card is sandwiched by the take-in rollers. In other words, in the card reader, when an ejecting operation of a card by a pair of the take-in rollers has finished, a tip end side of the card protruded to the outside of the card reader is capable of being held by a user so that the user can take out the card from the card reader and, when the card has been taken out from the card reader, processing of a card in the card reader is completed.
As described above, in the card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, even when a skimming magnetic head is attached to an inserting portion for a card, skimming at the time of a taking-in operation of a card and an ejecting operation of a card can be prevented. However, in the card reader, when a skimming magnetic head is attached to an inserting portion for a card, skimming at the time of taking-out of a card by a user cannot be prevented.